Teenage Dream
by mixkst
Summary: There's a new kid in Beacon Hills High, and he's here to shake things up and bring some glee in Danny's morose life. One thing is clear: Danny's not the only out gay student anymore. This will probably be a series of slash one-shots. Blaine/Danny


**A/N:** This is just a quick one-shot. Because I watched the season premiere of Glee. And I'm not immune to Darren Criss's charms. And I need some fluff in my life right now. Hope you enjoy this, please review! :)

Everyone notices the transfer junior student on his first day at Beacon Hills high. In a school where every student practically looks the same, where every single kid just merges easily into the monotone crowd; the guy stands out just like a flower in a hot and sandy desert. Wearing a tight black short-sleeved shirt with a multi-colored bow tie, flash red pants and a confident walk, he gets called the f-word on his first day roaming the hallways and Danny slams the asshole against a wall for that. This is also how Danny meets the new kid for the first time.

"Thanks, but I can handle a homophobic jerk on my own just fine," the new guy comes up to Danny right after the incident, a little edge in his tone.

"Um..." Danny's embarrassingly speechless, staring right at a pair of shiny hazel eyes and he has to lean against the wall next to him to make sure he doesn't fall out of awe. "Yeah, I'm sure you can, it's just-you know, I'm gay, everyone knows I am and I just don't tolerate that kind of attitude."

"Oh," the guy looks surprised, giving him a quick onceover, causing Danny to divert his gaze away, hoping he's not blushing. "Well, um, thank you...?"

"Daniel," Danny answers the new kid's unspoken question a little too late for his liking. _Please be actually gay_, Danny hopes, looking at the boy in front of him. He looks sexy as hell, with his dark hair masterly combed back in wavy curls. Wait, did he just say Daniel? "I mean, everybody calls me Danny, so, um...call me Danny-or Daniel is fine too, actually, whichever way you prefer."

"You're cute, Dan," the guy flashes him an honest-to-God blinding smile and Danny thinks he might be in love. "I'll call you, Dan, if that's okay with you?"

"Sure," Danny replies all too agreeably. He could've said yes to anything at this point, really.

"I'm Blaine," Danny's offered a hand and he takes it, the handshake is relatively firm and Danny learns a lot from that. He learns that Blaine—and isn't that the most beautiful name you've ever heard?—isn't some precious and fragile kid, he learns that Blaine is polite, outspoken, charming, sexy even-and...yeah, he's digressing. What an idiot he must look like right now, it's embarrassing, that's not him at all. He's never been so smitten; his brain is letting him down at the most inconvenient of times. But then, isn't it always how it goes down in cheap, cringe-inducing romantic comedies? The thought alone sends shivers down Danny's back and he shakes it off.

"Are you okay?" Blaine chuckles and they somehow move accordingly, walking slowly down the hallway towards the science lab classes.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine," Danny says, only realizing now that he's headed the wrong direction. "Um, I have English right now, actually, and it's the other way-"

"Great, me too," Blaine cuts him off enthusiastically. "And I have no idea where that is, so..."

Danny offers a soft smile, which Blaine returns fully and it makes his heart flutter in the most pleasurable of ways. "So, um...I assume you are new in town?"

"Yep, got here yesterday actually," Blaine answers, walking alongside him, their arms brushing from time to time as they walk and the warm touch leaves Danny craving for more.

"Do you have any plans?" Danny blurts out. "I mean, after school, is there anywhere you have to be?"

"No, not really, I thought I'd hang around town, you know, get acclimated."

"I could show you around," Danny suggests boldly, his desire to be with Blaine prompting him to be more daring. He's never asked any guy out-it's not like he's had many occasions-and his heart is pounding in his chest as he waits anxiously for Blaine's answer. "If you want me to, that is."

"I'd love to," Blaine replies, beaming at him.

"Awesome," Danny can't help but return Blaine's infectious smile, feeling light and giddy at the prospect of spending time with his new friend.

"You know," Blaine starts saying, letting out a chuckle that sounds like relief, "I have to admit, even if I came up to you with my tough act on, I was actually nervous about today. It's never easy being the new kid, especially when you're gay."

Danny's heart makes a sudden jump in his chest at that, and there's a party going on in his head as he learns this very important piece of information about Blaine. It wasn't a farfetched assumption to think Blaine was gay, but you're never too safe. Now Danny can just pursue this mission he's just decided to assign himself: wooing Blaine into falling in love with him.

"You know, I used to fit right in at my old private school, we all had to wear the same uniform and there was a no bullying policy, so, coming here, I felt a little defenseless. But I'm glad I met you, I have a good feeling about this year now."

Danny's hand moves on its own, taking Blaine's in a firm grip and giving it a little squeeze. He smiles in relief when Blaine welcomes the touch and doesn't push his hand away. The other boy squeezes his hand back, head down and a shy smile on his face, as though he was smiling to himself. And it's the most adorable sight Danny's ever laid eyes upon.

"So, hey, I wanted to know, is there a glee club?"

"Beg your pardon?"


End file.
